The Desire
by ladyunexplainable
Summary: Tyler's experiencing some weird changes, like a sudden craving for Jeremy Gilbert. He tries desperately to control his sexual feelings for his friend, but day after day his desire gets stronger and stronger. Jeremy soon realizes that he's in way over his head.


**I am very excited to post this story, I really hope you like it as much as I do. This story is placed in the past of the series, before Tyler became a hybrid so there's no confusion. This story is rated M for a reason, and it is a slash story so if that makes you uncomfortable I'd suggest finding a different story to read.**

It only took a few days for word to get around Mystic Falls that Carol Lockwood was leaving town for a little while, which left the high school buzzing with rumors of a party at the Lockwood Mansion. A huge, empty house left in the hands of the infamous Tyler Lockwood could only mean one thing, a lot of booze and loud music, and you'd be on the outside of many crazy stories shared after the party if you didn't go.

"Tyler, a little help would be nice," Carol's voice came echoing from the hallway, her heels clacking through the house as she headed for the front door. Stopping just before the door, she turned to face Tyler who was sitting hunching over on the couch while gently stirring a glass of whiskey in his hands. His grip on the small glass was deathly and he seemed in a trance as he watched the alcohol swirl before him.

She was holding three large suitcases which looked rather strenuous for her delicate frame, but she carried herself properly regardless. Tyler could tell her request for help was more of a way to shape him into a more suitable son than for the actual need for help, but he knew she was just trying to fulfill her duties as a mom.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it," Tyler replied, then he shot down the rest of his drink and set the glass on the coffee table to help her.

"And take a break on the Bourbon," Carol chastised him, handing two of her suitcases over to him in the process, "I don't want you drinking too much while I'm gone. It's starting to reflect poorly on my qualifications as a mother."

"Don't worry I'll save some champagne for the two us when you get back," Tyler said with a quick wink, "surviving a week with the grandparents is more than enough to celebrate about."

Carol dropped her head and bobbed it a bit as she chuckled under her breath, and then she looked back up at Tyler with a look of sincere affection for her son. She lifted a hand and caressed the side of his face, letting it drop after a second.

"Alright, let's get this stuff in the car," She said with pep in her voice, taking a deep inhale then heading out the front door. "And I know you probably want to throw some sort of party while I'm gone."

"What makes you think that?" Tyler asked, with a cocky smirk.

"Because I know my own son," she replied, both of them ambling towards the driveway but slowing down for the sake of their conversation. "Just don't do anything too huge, impress them like always but I'd appreciate not coming home to a destroyed household."

As they approached Carol's car she unlocked it with a click of her keys, the bright sun of a luminous spring day nearly blinding against the hood of the car.

"Maybe you should consider a babysitter," Tyler teased, opening up the trunk and tossing the suitcases in.

"I'm starting to think school is making you a little too smart," she shot back, although her voice wasn't stern in the slightest.

Tyler laughed out as Carol handed him her last suitcase, and then she sat down in her car while fussing with the scarf around her neck and checking her appearance in the rearview mirror. Once Tyler shut the trunk she started up the engine, so Tyler came over and leaned into the side of her opened window.

"What I meant earlier is that it's no problem," Tyler assured her.

"That's what I thought," she replied, raising an eyebrow at him. "Oh, and, Tyler, if you have any problems just call me. You seem pretty on edge lately."

"Don't worry about it," Tyler replied, and then back up off the car.

With that his mother waved at him and he watched her drive away, leaving the entire house to himself. Tyler quickly headed back to the house, he shut the door behind him and took a deep breath in. Rubbing his fingers through his hair and too the back of his scalp as he released it, trying to relax his tense muscles and soothe his mind.

His mother hadn't been entirely off about him seeming on edge, truth was that he was very on edge. He wasn't sure or not whether to blame it on the upcoming full moon, but nothing seemed to relieve the intense stress he was feeling other than one thing. A stack load of porn and every easy girl he had in the phonebook. He couldn't stop craving sex, which would sound normal for a guy his age, but a lot more so than usual.

So Tyler went over to the phone and began dialing up one of the easiest girls he knew from school, Christie. She was a skinny little blonde with rosy lips and eyelashes long enough to start a windstorm every time she batted them at boys.

"Hey, Christie, it's Tyler," he said as she picked up.

"Oh, calling for round two I see," she teased, with a slight giggle. "Well, chase me all you want. I have a boyfriend now."

"Pretty sure that's round three by now," Tyler replied, sitting down on the edge of his stairs to talk to her. "And since when are you the kind of girl to put up a chase?"

"Ouch, you know I find it kind of a hot when you disrespect me like that?" she laughed, this girl really had no self respect, but that's exactly what Tyler was looking for at the moment. "Well, anyways blow jobs don't count as rounds so it is round two."

"Well, enough math," Tyler went on, "get down here and we'll have a drink and get a little more comfortable. . . ."

"Sorry, I can't, I'm about to head out," she replied with a quick giggle, "I'm going to meet some girlfriends at the Mystic Grill. My boyfriend won't be there. . . . So be there, okay?"

Tyler exhaled in disappointment, thought about calling another girl, and then finally replied, "I'm on my way."

**MEANWHILE**

"Okay, Jeremy, please explain to Elena that this dress was made for her?" Bonnie exclaimed as she dragged Elena into the kitchen. Elena had her shoulders dropped and she was complaining as she grudgingly showed Jeremy the tight green dress on her body.

Jeremy had been doing the dishes, but he stopped and hesitated as he was unsure of what to think of the dress.

"Ahhh . . . it's kind of small," Jeremy replied weakly.

"See I told you, I look like a tramp Bonnie," Elena said with a groan, grabbing her jacket and putting it on to cover herself up.

"Thanks a lot, Jere," Bonnie shot back at Jeremy, giving him a wicked, yet, playful glare.

"Maybe you should be asking Caroline these questions," Jeremy suggested, continuing to scrub the dishes again.

"Who cares if you look a little tamp-ish," Bonnie went on, ending her sentence in a seductive voice, "I'm sure Stefan won't mind."

"Can't you guys talk about this . . . somewhere else?" Jeremy spoke up bashfully, as he finished with the dishes and shook the water off his hands. He then turned around and began putting on his apron for his job at the Mystic Grill.

Bonnie laughed and replied, "Looks like I've successfully made your brother uncomfortable."

"There's no way I'm wearing this dress to the party on Friday," Elena said, ignoring Bonnie's comments, "besides I'm not going to get wasted and have a good time."

"Such a waste of a perfectly good party," Bonnie said, rolling her eyes and grabbing an apple from the basket of fruit sitting on their counter to eat.

"Wait, are you talking about the party at the Lockwood house?" Jeremy asked curiously.

Elena came over and sat down at the counter, then replied, "That would be the one, it's much too Tyler to throw a party now that his mother's gone."

"Right, I was talking to Tyler about it a couple days ago," Jeremy went on, "he says he's not inviting too many people, but I still want to check it out."

"Wait, what?" Elena spoke up. "Jere, you're not actually going to this party?"

"Yeah . . . he's my friend now remember," Jeremy responded hesitantly.

"It's not a good idea," Elena replied sternly, "the party is a day before the full moon. The only reason Stefan, Damon, and I are going is to make sure no weird supernatural things happen."

"You and Stefan may be, but we both know Damon's going to have a good time," Jeremy replied, "just like I am. You don't need to worry about me, besides you can't stop me from going."

"I'm just looking out for you," Elena said in a stubborn tone, "I don't want you to go and I'm sure Jenna wouldn't like it either."

Jeremy let out an angry exhale and replied, "I have to get to work now."

Then he stalked out of the room with nothing left to stay.

"Are you going to tell Jenna?" Bonnie asked once Jeremy was gone.

Elena sighed and pondered for a moment, and then she said, "No, he's right. I can't control him, but I can't help but worry about him. I've got a bad feeling about this party."

**LATER THAT AFTERNOON**

Luckily it wasn't too busy when Jeremy showed up to work, he finished serving a few costumers and started cleaning the bar when Tyler walked in.

"Hey, man, what can I get you?" Tyler called out, giving a quick wave.

Tyler approached him and sat down at the counter, he replied, "I'll take whatever you've got on tap, but make it quick. I'm meeting up with those girls over there."

He gestured to three girls who were standing around one of the pool tables gossiping.

"Ah, I'm not surprised," Jeremy said with a slight chuckle, as he began getting Tyler's drink. Even though Jeremy knew if he had carded Tyler it would be a fake ID, sometimes risking his job for his friends was easier than dealing with Tyler who'd only peer pressure him into it. "Those look like the kind of girls you'd be meeting down here."

Tyler chuckled a bit, and then replied, "What can I say? Just getting a little action before the real action on Friday."

Jeremy slid Tyler's drink over to him, and then spoke up, "Well, be careful. I hear Christie's got some angry hockey player of a boyfriend now, I wouldn't want to piss him off."

"Don't worry about me, man," Tyler said with an uncaring shrug.

"Alright, I'll see you on Friday then," Jeremy replied, and then he went back to work.

Tyler nodded and headed over to the Christie and her friends, they immediately brightened up when they saw him. Laughing and talking loudly as they pressed him to join their conversation, he could tell they had been drinking which was good on Tyler's part.

"Tyler! I'm so glad you're here!" Christie squealed, putting her hand on his neck and rubbing her thumb against his skin as she inched in closer to him. "Miss me?"

"With a face like that, how could I not?" he replied in a flirtatious voice as he pulled Christie in closer to him, making the other clueless girls swoon over him.

"So, Tyler, everyone's talking about your party on Friday," one of Christie's friends spoke up, taking another sip of her rum and coke, "I hear a lot of crazy shit is going to go down."

"Is that what everyone's saying?" Tyler asked sarcastically. "Only if we win the big game on Friday, which according to the kegs back at my place we will."

The girls laughed and got all excited, Christie wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest with a admiring look in her eyes. Her fingers were touching his belt in a sexual way that none of the other girls seemed to notice, but Tyler could feel it without a doubt.

Tyler took a drink of his beer and went on, "So what do you say, we take this back to my place after we finish getting to know each other?"

"You girls just have to come see his house," Christie spoke up enthusiastically, encouraging her friends, "it's huge and full of all this fancy stuff."

Before the girls could respond though, some man's hand reached out and grabbed Tyler's arm. The stranger yanked Tyler around and off of Christie, so that he was now facing some large man with a mullet and bad teeth.

"Christie, what the hell are you doing with this little prick?" he asked furiously.

"You can't control me, Tim! Tyler's just my friend so would you lay off him?" she snapped, but he didn't even look at her.

His eyes were lock on Tyler with a death like glare.

"Hey, look, man, you need to calm down," Tyler told him, stepping up without a hint of fear in his eyes. "Nothing is going on here, so why don't you go home and go squeeze a stress ball for a little while."

"You put your hands all over my girlfriend's ass now you're telling me what to do," he snapped, spitting next to Tyler's foot. "I should kick your ass right here!"

"Enough, you're not doing a thing in this restaurant," Jeremy demanded, suddenly standing behind them with a baseball bat lingering in his hand. "Take it down a notch or take it outside."

"No one's going to tell me what to do!" Tim shouted back, and then pushed Tyler back into Jeremy.

This caused Tyler's beer to spill all over Jeremy's apron and shirt, completely unaware of Jeremy Tyler lunged forward to attack the guy when someone grabbed him. Jeremy pulled Tyler back by his arm and got in-between the two intensely aggravated guys, Tyler now breathing deeply in and out in rage.

"Leave now," Jeremy told Tim, gesturing his head towards the door, and then holding up his bat.

Tim hesitated a moment, and then let off a rude smirk.

"Come on, Christie, let's go," he said sternly, grabbing Christie and taking her out of the restaurant with him, leaving Christie's friend's looking petrified and Tyler steaming in hatred.

Jeremy left Tyler and headed back to the bathroom. Tyler stood there glaring into space for what seemed like minutes until he calmed down, and then decided he better head back and check on Jeremy.

He entered the bathroom with his head down, while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry about that," Tyler apologized, "I didn't mean for things to get so . . . intense."

He looked up to see Jeremy washing his apron off in the sink.

"It's alright, I always bring a spare uniform and some clothes," Jeremy said, gesturing to the some fresh clothes that were in a pile on the edge of the sink. "It happens a lot around here."

That's when Jeremy grabbed onto the edge of his own beer covered shirt and yanked it off over his head, rustling his hand in his hair and tossing the shirt into the sink obliviously.

Tyler opened his mouth to talk, but got a mouth full of air as he watched Jeremy. His eyes lingered over Jeremy's back muscles as they stretched and moved from the scrubbing motion of cleaning his shirt, and then he followed the line down his back to his thin waist. His heart began to pulsate harder as he gazed at Jeremy's faint abs in the mirror and the strength of his biceps.

He felt that stirring in his pants as deeply eyed Jeremy as though he was in a trance, like he couldn't unglue his eyes from Jeremy's body. His strong sexual urges were back and it made him twitch a bit, it made him want to touch Jeremy. Feel every muscle on his body, run his hands over his chest, to place his lips on. . . .

"You okay over there?" Jeremy asked with a slight chuckle, now looking back up at Tyler.

"Um, yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Tyler forced the words out and feeling his face flush in embarrassment. He then began rubbing his temples and trying desperately to numb the desire. "I think I better go now."

"Oh, alright," Jeremy said in a confused voice as Tyler darted out of the bathroom.

The girls called to Tyler as he headed for the door, but he ignored them and rushed out of the building. He hurried over to his car, and then stood there in confusion. He had never had feelings like that before, not about men, and especially not about Jeremy. Part of Tyler felt disgusted about himself, and another part was urging him to go back in there and take Jeremy into his arms.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ Tyler questioned in his mind frantically. _I can never think about him like that again._

Then Tyler got into his car and sped off towards home.

**Thanks so much for reading, I'd love to hear your opinions on it so please be sure to REVIEW. It means a lot! Next chapter will have plenty more Jyler and will be up soon!**


End file.
